Lost Control
by Blackdove085
Summary: Marvel and Cato are the only two Careers left, Katniss tries to run away from them, but fails. Cato and Marvel start having fun, but question is, will Katniss enjoy it. Takes place after she gets that bag from the feast. Warning: Strong lemons


Hello my little readers, I hope you enjoy this nice and lemony one-shot. I am working on Red Roses, but I had to finish this. This will remain a one-shot, so don't think you can talk me into making this into a story. Please review and I do not own Hunger Games. I am making this nice, short, and sweet.

**Warning: Threesome, blow jobs, and a really juicy Lemon!**

I was running and I knew that I couldn't stop; if I do then I'm dead. I know both of them are mad at me, after all I destroyed their supplies and killed their District partners, now I wish I didn't kill the girls. I wasn't stupid, I knew that both of them together could do serious harm, Marvel can throw spears probably father then I can shoot my arrows, he may have a tall lanky figure, he must have some muscle on him if he could throw that far, and Cato…I'm screwed.

"Wait up Fire girl!" I knew it was Cato his voice was deeper then Marvel's. I just started to run faster, I'm not gonna let them get me, if I do; I'll never see Prim again. But Peeta also needs me, if I don't come back, he's dead too. "Fire Girl, come on, we won't hurt you." I heard someone laugh, I knew it was Marvel, he's always laughing, even after I blew up their supplies he laughed about the death of the District 3 boy.

I just shook my head, having my braid fall behind me, I took a swift turn and head to the left but I lost my footing and started to roll down into the valley. I could hear their mocking laughter as I tried to catch my breath before I started to run again. "Looks like she doesn't know when to give up does she?" Cato laughed with Marvel as they follow me. I heard them cheering as they started to get closer to me. I did the only thing I could think of, I started to climb a tree, and I knew that they were too heavy to climb like me.

"Shit, Marvel, you climb." I turned my head to see Cato pointing at me. Marvel handed Cato his spear before he looked up to me. "Do it, your lighter than me Skinny boy." Cato said as he pushed Marvel into the tree trunk. He glared at Cato for a minute but started to climb after me. "C'mon Marvel, get her!" Cato yelled at him as he was getting closer to me.

"Come here Fire Girl, we won't hurt you that bad." Marvel taunted me as he pulled himself closer, I wasn't going to give up. I just kept on climbing until I felt someone pull me down closer to them. I shrieked out in surprise before I fell, I was half way hoping that I would die from the fall and the other half of me wanted to live so I could run again. I closed my eyes as I free fell, but I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Good job Marvel." Cato said as Marvel started to come down. I tried to get away from him, to go back to Peeta but Cato's stronger than me. He arms were also tightly encircled around my waist. I tried clawing at his arms but he then put me in a slight head lock.

"Why so anxious fire girl?" Marvel laughed as he looked at me with that stupid smile on his face as he walked closer to me. I felt his green eyes look at me in a way I didn't like. I've seen how my dad looked at my mom before me and Prim went to bed. I tried clawing at Cato's strong arms again I felt him tighten his grip on my neck.

"I could snap your neck right now Fire girl." Cato whispered into my ear, his warm breathe against my ear. Of course he could, I knew that, it'll be a fast death through…and both of them wouldn't want me to die fast, they want me to suffer. I still didn't stop fighting through, I'm not gonna die without a fight. "Stop moving." He yelled as he wrapped an arm around my waist, my back pressed into pure muscle, I could almost feel the power he had, I knew that he wasn't naturally born like this; he worked his body out to where it was like this.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I started to claw at his arm, I then bit down on his arm as hard as I could.

"BITCH!" he snapped as he let me go, I tried to run but didn't get that far when Cato knocked me from under my feet and grabbed onto my braid and pulled me back towards him. I then bumped into Marvel, I tried backing up but he grabbed onto me as he looked down to me with green eyes. I hated that grin on his face as he looked down to me.

"It's cute, really, how you think you can get away Fire Girl" he said before he started to laugh before I was pushed back to Cato. "How about you tell us where Lover Boy's at." He said as he walked over to me, I tried to get out and away from Cato. I felt him grab onto my face, I was forced to look into his eyes again, and I have never in my life saw green eyes this close before until now. They were the color of pine needles with shading of grass. I could see humor in them and something that told me he was deadly.

"Aren't gonna tell us Fire Girl," Cato said to me as he held onto me again. "It would just be easier if you told us." I then felt him move his hands to my shoulders. I tried to get away again but Marvel got me when I was out of Cato's strong grip. I looked at Cato, his eyes were intense, and his were nothing like Marvels'; they were cold, and they told me that 'I will kill and I have the power to do so', I looked at the bite marks he had on his arm.

"Like troughs marks you gave me." Cato snickered as he looked down at me and moved his hands to my shoulders with Marvel standing close and in front of me to keep me from running away. "Not talking," he said as he slowly had his hands creep into the inside of my jacket. "Then we'll make you." He said before I jacket was pulled off, I tried to make a run for it, I'm not gonna let them have sex with me. But I felt Marvel grab onto me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to scratch his face, I got a good one on his cheek.

"Fucking bitch," I heard Marvel say before he grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the nearest tree. "You should have fucking done that." He said, the humor dulled from his eyes.

"Go to hell." I said to him as I sunk my nails into his wrist, under his green jacket. I just heard him laugh before he looked into my eyes again. The grassy green was now over thrown by the pine needle green, I could see lust in them. Pure unadulterated lust that made my blood freeze; I was afraid, I then wondered how Cato's eyes would haunt me. Will his icy blue eyes with shading of grey be like with the same look of lust in his eyes? Hell he maybe has an even darker look in them.

"What's wrong Fire Girl lost the spark already." Marvel laughed before he slammed his lips against mine, he tasted like the darkest of chocolate, vanilla, and tinted with the irony taste of blood. I felt him press closer against me as he removed his hand from my neck to my chest that was covered by the black shirt I was wearing. I then felt him move both of his hands down from their places and slowly started to pull my shirt off, little by little I felt a little colder before he pulled away and now my shirt was off, the bark digging into my bare back.

I looked up to Marvel, he had a wide smirk on his face; I knew he was looking down at my chest. Because he kissed me again when he started to grab onto me as he squeezed hard, making me gasp, in which he took advantage of and put his tongue in my mouth. He moved his hands up from my concealed breasts and then to my braid and started to undo it. He was running his fingers through my hair as he pressed himself against me again and started to slightly bite my lip. He moved his hands up and down my sides before he pulled away and stared at me in the eyes.

He lifted my left leg up first and unlaced the boot and slowly slipped it off and then the other. I stared at him as he looked at me with that same smirk on his face. "Finally losing control Fire Girl." He mocked as he then started to button my pants, and my fight intense kicked in again. "Where do you think you're going?" He said before he pinned my wrist over my head and into the tree.

"Away from you." I said as I struggled, I couldn't get away, and if I manage to get away from Marvel; Cato will get me. The thought of what Cato would do to me, I say that look in his eyes when he climbed after me. I turned my head because I couldn't look into Marvels eyes into, but when I turned it, I was staring Cato's eyes. The look he was giving me chilled me to the bone. His eyes had such dark desire, like he'd dreamed for this moment; that he's had an obsession for me.

"Marvel, my turn." He said as he placed his hand onto Marvel shoulder. Marvel make a face before he let go of my wrist and backed away from me. Before I could even blink Cato was in front, and pinned me with his large arms. I felt him put his fingers to my lips and started to run his index finger across my bottom lip and slightly bit his lip. As his eyes darken to a hazy blue as the grey in his eyes became darker. I felt him moved his finger under my chin and then started to kiss me. He's Not like Peeta, who taste like bread, sugar, and honey, not Marvels' dark chocolate and vanilla; Cato tasted like peppermint tea, and with a small douse of steel with the same taste of blood, but it was the second taste next to the peppermint.

'He was a good kisser, such a good kisser.' I thought as I started to lose control over myself. I started to kiss back; I wanted to touch him in some way, so I just started to stroke his strong, large hand with my thumb. I knew he was started to go to my pants because he moved his hand down my neck, past my chest, and then to the button. He started to push them down past my thighs and lifted me off the ground when they pooled at my ankles.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I was kissing him back, my fingers getting lost in his hair, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He started to grab the front of my bra, he slowly started to moved his hand up my back and took the clasp of my bra, in one hand and it was undid. I felt Cato start to kiss my neck down to my chest. And before I knew it my bra was laying on the forest floor.

I then felt another pair of hands started to roam my body. I could fell Marvel body heat against my back, kissing my shoulder. I just don't know how I've lost control of this; I would be kicking, scratching, and biting for my life. I'm lost in this sea of untamable pleasures; there were moments when I was hunting with Gale where I would zone out and think of how it would be like to have him touch and kiss me like this. Even with one of the Axon males, I can still remember his ember red hair, his pale skin, and his copper colored eyes. I can still remember the dream I had about him.

**I sat up awake from my bed; I was wearing a short blue nightgown that was soft, smooth silk. I pushed the covers off me, got out of the bed, and then started to wrap a silk black rope around me. I walked out of my room bare footed, my brown curly hair was down. I noticed the Male Axon that had red hair; I've never seen hair that color before. He was good looking, strong jaw, slightly crooked nose; his left eyebrow had a scar and his lips were a really pale pink.**

**The lights of the Capitol made his pale skin glow a slight glow. He looked sad as he held onto his long legs with his white tunic and black pants. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I started to walk closer to him. He turned his head suddenly and got up as fast as he could and looked down to the floor again. "It's okay." I said with a smile as I brought his head up to have him look at me. "I don't mind it if you look at me," I said as I slowly started to stroke his scarred eyebrow. "I like your copper eyes anyways." I smiled at him as I placed my hand onto the side of his face and started to caress his lips.**

**I licked my lips as I looked at his, I knew he couldn't talk because he had his tongue cut out, he couldn't kiss me and put his tongue in my mouth. But I knew he could kiss me, he could touch me, and that he could…fuck me. "You're supposed to attend my needs?" I asked him as I moved my hands to his chest and looked back up to him. He nodded his head as he looked at me in confusion. I smiled up to him; I could get him, just for one night, tell him that I need him, that he doesn't need a tongue to please me…that just his lips would do.**

"**Then I want you to come into my bedroom, untie my robe, slip off my nightgown, while I take off your tunic and pants with your shoes and touch me how I tell you, then spread my legs and thrust into me. I want you to give unto me." I told his as I started to rub his lean chest as I bit my lip. He pressed his lips together and looked around him. "No one has to know, you'll feel good to." I told him as I held one of his large hands in both of mine. "Your hand is cold." I said before I kissed it. I started to walk towards my room; we were just stand out of the door.**

**I moved his hands to my chest, under the part of my nightgown that covered my breast. I kept one of my hands over his to keep it in place while I reached for the other hand and started to bring it to my thighs and moved it up to between my legs. I pressed one of his fingers against me and I closed my eyes in pleasure. I removed his hands, but kept them in mine and slightly pulled him to my bedroom, I had to open the door, wait until he was in and was sitting on my bed and I closed and locked it.**

**I turned around to look him. "Have you've had sex before?" I asked him as I walked closer to him; he nodded his head with his eyes to the floor. "It's okay to look up to me." I said again with a smile on my face as I brought his head up from under his chin. I sat in his lap as I started to pull his shirt off and over his head. "Untie the robe." I told him as I placed his hands onto my waist. He bit his lip and he undid the bow I tied, I stared down at him as he looked up at me. "Push it off." I told him as I moved his hands to my shoulders and he did what he was told, the straps fell off my shoulders.**

**I got off of his lap and stood up. I let the nightgown fall down to where it pooled at my ankles. "Come over here." I smiled to him as I smiled at him, I didn't have anything to cover my, the clothes were off along to any form of hair that wasn't my eyebrows or on my head. He got up and walked towards me. When he stopped in front of me I moved my hands down his stomach and to his pants. I unbuttoned, and unzipped them. I started to press my hand against him; I felt how hard he was. **

**I grabbed onto his hand and pushed him towards my bed, his pants falling to the ground along with his underwear to the ground. I tuned him around and I lay onto my bed and then sat up against the headboard. "Come here." I said before he was on top of me.**

"**Kiss me everywhere." I told him as I stared into his eyes and rested my hands on the back of his head before he did what I told him to do. I moaned out when he kissed my between the valley between my breast. I brought his head up to where mine was and I kissed him, he kissed back. **

"**Fuck me…," I said as I broke the kiss but kissed him again. "Fuck me hard and as fast as you want." I said as I spread my legs for him, he bit him lips before he went inside of me, he started to move in and out. "Too slow," I groaned out with my eyes closed. "Go faster." I told him as I moved my hips with his thrusts. He still was going too slowly for me. I turned him over onto his back and then started to ride him; I was going hard on him.**

"**YES, THIS IS HOW WANTED IT!" I yelled as I went hard on him, he was groaning. He tried to scream when I kept on going harder and faster on him. I gripped onto the silk sheets as I screamed out. He let out a sign as I felt something warm come inside of me. I already organism before he signed. I got off of him and lay on my back. After I managed to catch my breath, I turned to my side and looked him as he had sweat running from his shortly cut hair. He was breathing heavily; I could see that he didn't have a tongue. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked him as I folded my arms onto his chest as started to play with his hair. He nodded his head as he turned and looked at me, still breathing heavy. I smiled as him again before I touched his eyebrow again. "Which District did you come from?" I asked him as I dropped my smile, he held up his hand; telling me that he came from 5 and rested it on his bare chest. I couldn't make him leave, not when he's so tired. "You can stay if you want to." I told him as I rubbed my thumb in circles on his cheek. He just nodded his head as he continued to stare at me and then kissed me again. I just pulled the sheet over us and had him wrap his arm around my waist.**

"Feel how wet she is Cato, soaked." I heard Marvel say as I felt him removed his hand from me, I was completely naked with both of them were only in their underwear. I looked up and Cato was looking down at me with a completely dark, lustful look in his eyes. Marvel's hot breath was on my neck, and I felt Cato put a finger in my.

"You're right Marvel," he said as he looked down at me with a crooked smile on his face "She soaked, too bad through that you're getting her ass." He said as he looked to Marvel. I turned my head to look at his face; his eyes were a really dark green now.

"Cato, how about before he started to fuck her senseless, how about she gives us a little blow job." He told Cato as he looked at him. Cato smiled widen as he squeezed my breast.

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he moved his hands to my shoulders and pushed me to my knees. "C'mon Fire Girl, suck." He said as he looked down to me. "Pretty soon, you'll have two in." He told me again as I slowly started to pull his underwear down and off. He was big, I bit my lip before I put him in my mouth, he tasted salty and I liked it. I started to suck, causing him to moan. I turned my eyes to Marvel; I wanted to know how he tasted like too, so I pulled Cato out of my mouth and went for Marvel. He tasted a little less but was still good.

And before I knew, I had both of them, god this taste so good. But to my disappointment, both of them pulled out. "Your good Fire girl," Cato smirked as her then pushed me down and got on top of me. "But how about Marvel and me show you how great Careers are in the shack." He said as he went inside me, I then felt Marvel go in behind me. Both of them started to thrust in and out. I had my eyes closed and was moaning, this feels so good. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was stars. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when Cato would hit my sweet spot.

"She's better then Glimmer isn't she Cato." Marvel moaned as he went harder.

"Fuck yeah she is." Cato groaned out as he went harder. He looked down at me and then started to suck on my neck and Marvel did the same thing, I screamed a few times because of how I've had five organisms by now. I heard Cato yell out, along with Marvel as I felt them cum inside of me. Both of them were breathing hard as they pulled out, I was passing out because of how exhausted I was. 'I lost my virginity in a threesome.' I thought before I feel asleep and Marvel snoring in my ear and Cato having one of his arms as I pillow and the other around my waist.


End file.
